


Debbigail Family Adventures!

by Angel_Duck_Tales_5



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Adventure, Angelic Ducks, F/M, Romance, future family au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21912196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Duck_Tales_5/pseuds/Angel_Duck_Tales_5
Summary: Dewey and Webby have finally started their own family in the future...and their kids are quite some interesting characters to the point that Dewey and Webby may have created their own sub-branch in the Duck family tree!By the way, here are the OC credits, which is mostly for my friends!Angle- MyselfEmma and Jake- ArtsyEmily and Emmalynn- IzzyMonika- Webby
Relationships: Dewey Duck/Webby Vanderquack
Kudos: 1





	Debbigail Family Adventures!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dewey and Webby decided to get their kids into a spirit of adventure, and what better way to do that than to go skydiving?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where I take a crack at the Future Family AU. I think it's a good first try.
> 
> Also, once again, here are the OC credits, which is mostly for my friends! 
> 
> Angle- Myself   
> Emma and Jake- Artsy  
> Emily and Emmalynn- Izzy  
> Monika- Webby

The sun has rose over the horizon. It's shining on the lively town called Duckburg. Roosters have crowed. Birds have chirped. Chickens have cluck- Okay, I think we all know how morning and bird noises work.

There's a two-story house in the middle of Duckburg. This house seems very peaceful...at first. Inside Angle's room, he's sleeping very peacefully...until Emma entered his room with a trombone. After the loud trombone noise, Angle woke up in a startled fashion. He looked at Emma with a frown. "Emma, why is the trombone the first thing I always hear in the mornings?" He asked incredulously. Emma smiles cheekily as she said, "Because it works better than alarm clocks. Also, you should be grateful that I woke you up one hour later than usual."

Angle looks confused at this as if Emma was speaking in another language. "Umm... Why?" He questioned. Emma rolled her eyes as she said, "You ask too many questions... Today is your 10th birthday!" Angle felt surprised as he looked at the clock, which is 7:00 AM. "Wow... Emma is being generous on my birthday... Which is nothing new since she does that on every birthdays." Angle thought in his mind.

Just then, Emily entered the room in a very exuberant fashion. And by "exuberant", I mean "kicking the door down." Angle and Emma definitely looked at Emily after she did this. "Yay! I knew that would get attention!" Emily exclaimed as she giggles. "And you gotta get downstairs before your parents forget about you, Angle."

Angle looks shocked as he said, "Holy macaroni and cheese! I gotta get downstairs!" Then he ran out of the room and down the stairs like a maniac. Emma sighs as she walked out of the room and she yelled, "EVERYONE WAKE UP AND GO DOWNSTAIRS RIGHT NOW!" That woke everyone up, even Jake, who crawled out of his room. Monika walked out and she looked at Jake in a puzzled way. "How did you get out of the crib?" She asked. Jake just shrugged. "He must have been in the adventurous mood again..." Emily said as she picked up Jake. Then they all went downstairs.

Once everyone got downstairs, everyone sat in their seats at the large table. Dewey and Webby looked at each other while smiling before looking at their children. Then they put a chocolate cake in front of Angle. Emmalynn yawns. "Why can't you give me more minutes, Emma?" She complained before Emma shushed her. Then they immediately sang, "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Angle, happy birthday to you!" Angle just looks very surprised. "...Wow. Is the cake filled with macaroni and cheese?" He said. "Actually, it is!" Dewey answered as he sliced a piece of chocolate cake, revealing a layer of macaroni and cheese inside. Angle squealed like a little kid on Christmas morning. He immediately chomped down on it. "This boy needs to learn some manners." Emily said as she rolled her eyes. Angle didn't mind as he's too busy eating his dream cake to notice.

After that short little meal, Dewey and Webby both have a very excited look on their faces. Emmalynn took notice of this and she commented, "Have you two ate sugar again?" Webby shook her head as she said, "No, even better!" Dewey nodded as he said, "Yep! We're going on the..."

"ADVENTURE!" Dewey and Webby both said.

Everyone gasped, especially Angle. "YAAAAAY! I have always wanted to go on an adventure!" Angle exclaimed in excitement. "Same here!" Emma added. "I also have the same dream as well!" Emily said. Jake made an excited baby sound. Everyone else is just speechless. Dewey chuckled while Webby giggled. "That's right! We're going on an exciting adventure!" Dewey said. "We're taking baby steps though and what better way to do than go..." Webby said.

"SKYDIVING!" The couple said.

"WOO-OO!" Angle, Emma, and Emily said at the same time. Jake cooed excitedly. "...Baby steps? More like insanity steps." Emmalynn commented. Monika just shrugs. "Sure, why not?" She said. "I'm glad that you're all excited! Now, let's go!" Webby said.

Several minutes later, the family is in the plane flying very high in the sky. Launchpad is piloting the plane, of course. Angle, Emma, and Emily are very excited. Everyone is in their skydiving gears. Some are excited, some are scared and some are just indifferent. "Are you ready, guys?" Dewey asked. "Yeah!" Everyone said in varying degrees of excitement. Webby nodded happily as she said, "Great! Just make sure that you stick close to us! Okay?" Webby said. The kids nodded. Then Webby and Dewey jumped off the plane while hugging each other. The others immediately jumped out of the plane with them.

Emmalynn stays close to them, Monika stays still in the air while staying close to them, Emily and Emma are doing skydiving tricks, and Angle is staying close to Jake to make sure that he is okay. Jake went right to the hot air balloon and bounced on it. That triggered Angle's protection senses. He moved over to where Jake is and he grabbed him. "I got you, little bro. You're safe now." He said. Jake just made an excited baby sound.

"SKYDIVING SISTERS TRICK!" Emma and Emily both said as they did a rather impressive skydiving trick. Emmalynn noticed the ground getting closer and she said, "Cool, but I think now is the nice time to use a parachute!" Dewey and Webby heard this and she said, "Kids, you better stick close to us now!" Every kid got close to Dewey and Webby. Everyone pressed the parachute button on their backpacks and their parachutes came out.

Everyone made a soft landing on the grass below. After that, Dewey and Webby laughed. "That was fun, right, kids?" Dewey asked. "YEAH!" All of the kids said. They seem to get into the spirit of the adventure now. Dewey and Webby smiled at each other and then they shared a short kiss. "EWW!" The kids said. "I ship it." Angle thought in his mind. Then they all went back home after a brief, exciting adventure.


End file.
